Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a data driving apparatus outputting a data signal to a data line of a display panel and a display apparatus having the data driving apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
A display apparatus, such as a liquid crystal display apparatus, includes a display panel, a gate driving part and a data driving part. The display panel displays an image, and includes a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal. The gate driving part outputs the gate signal to the gate line of the display panel. The data driving part outputs the data signal to the data line of the display panel.
A data fan-out line transferring the data signal outputted from the data driving part to the data line may be formed between the data driving part and the data line.
A gate driving signal pad, which outputs a gate driving signal driving the gate driving part, a common voltage pad, which outputs a common voltage to the display panel, and data pads, which output the data signals to the data driving part, may be formed in the data driving part to reduce a distance and a pitch of the data pads. Therefore, a distance between the data pads may be narrower than a distance between the data lines, and thus the data fan-out lines connect the data pads and the data lines in diagonal line shape, which is not parallel with the data line. Therefore, a length of the data fan-out line is increased, and thus a bezel of the display apparatus is increased.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of the disclosed subject matter and therefore may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.